Sólo un sueño
by ShizukaR
Summary: Nathaniel no esperaba encontrarlo mientras jugaba a las escondidas.


–¡Escondidas, escondidas! –exclamó una de las niñas mientras caminaban hacia el patio.

–Es mi cumpleaños, así que yo cuento –dijo otra, acomodando su cabello.

–Ya lo sabemos, Amber –contestó malhumorado Nathaniel

Amber ignoró el comentario de su hermano y comenzó a contar.

–¡Ahora! –gritó Amber–. Uno, dos, tres...

Nathaniel corrió hacia su escondite usual; un frondoso arbusto de ombú que había en uno de los rincones próximos a los límites del jardín de la casa de sus tíos. Lo suficientemente lejos y lo suficientemente cerca.

Se sentó sobre el suelo, de frente al pastizal verde que había en el patio. Estaba en modo alerta. En cualquier momento podría llegar su hermana, y para entonces estaría preparado para correr.

Había estado vigilando por unos cuantos minutos hasta que oyó un ruido cerca de él. Se puso de cuclillas y asomó los ojos a través del arbusto, observando con atención. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, había una persona junto a él.

Logró reconocerlo de inmediato.

–¡¿Castiel?! ¡¿Q–qué haces aquí?! –preguntó Nathaniel, alarmado y sorprendido a la vez.

–Shhhh. Van a encontrarnos si gritas.

El niño de cabello negro cubrió los labios del otro con su mano, haciendo que el rubio se callara. Nerviosamente, quitó sus dedos y siguió hablando con él.

–No recuerdo que hayas venido con nosotros, ¿p-por qué estás aquí? –inquirió.

–Estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer así que me colé –respondió despreocupado–. A tu hermanita no le importo verme aquí.

–¿Esa tonta? –Nathaniel se veía alterado ante la mención de Amber, su hermana menor–. Por supuesto que no, tú le gustas.

–Mal por ella –agregó Castiel sonriente.

–¿Por qué mal? –preguntó él–. Pensé que también te gusta.

–Cállate –lo cortó, posando de nuevo sus dedos sobre su boca–. Si no dejas de hablar buscaré otro lugar donde esconderme y te dejaré aquí.

Nathaniel lo miró con acidez, pero asintió.

Los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca; el arbusto era pequeño y los dos no entraban perfectamente. Aun así, se las arreglaron para quedarse

Pasaron minutos, que parecían horas, y nadie parecía llegar a ese punto del enorme parque donde ambos se encontraban. A pesar de estar atardeciendo, el calor del día no daba señales de querer desaparecer.

–Ya nadie nos va a oír –comentó Nathaniel–. Ya me esperaba esto de esa inútil. Nunca va a venir.

–¿Tanto tiempo tardan en encontrarnos? Qué aburrido –respondió Castiel.

–Está comenzando a darme sueño –agregó, dando un pequeño bostezo.

–Eres débil en serio. ¿A qué hora vas a dormir? –preguntó él.

–Me obligan a acostarme a las nueve. Mis padres son muy molestos, sabes –contestó Nathaniel. Bostezó de nuevo, y se frotó un poco los ojos.

–Los míos ni siquiera me despiertan por la mañana. Es jodido –comentó Castiel–. No creo que sepan que existo.

–Estoy seguro que sería mejor eso. Mi estúpida hermana no deja de chivarme sobre lo que le hago y es peor –acotó.

–Tienes mi apoyo en lo de que Amber es una pesada –respondió él–. No sé cómo espera que le preste atención, en especial cuando hay una persona mejor al lado suyo.

–¿Cómo que...? –Nathaniel no pudo terminar la frase. Había cerrado sus ojos de repente; aún seguía luchando contra el sueño. Estaba a punto de chocar su cabeza con la de él.

Antes que eso pasara el pelinegro sostuvo su rostro, evitando que cayera sobre él. El chico de ojos azules le dirigió una mirada de disgusto. En cambio, el rostro de Castiel había cambiado de desagrado a embeleso a la vez que observaba de cerca el rostro del niño rubio.

–Suéltame... –susurró Nathaniel.

–Tus labios parecen los de una niña –murmuró Castiel, causando que el rubio se sonrojara. Su tono de voz se endurecía con cada palabra–. Siempre quise besar unos...

–C–castiel... –lo interrumpió él.

No completó la oración; ya había comenzado a inclinarse sobre Nathaniel y tampoco parecía querer retroceder. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, los labios de ambos estaban unidos en una suave caricia. A pesar de la poca experiencia previa, los dos disfrutaban el posarse sobre el otro por un beso.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de separarse. Castiel tomó la oportunidad de tomar las manos del chico rubio, a pesar que estuvieran frías al tacto. Nathaniel sólo se mantuvo quieto. En ningún momento había esperado que el chico de ojos grises reaccionara de esa manera; de todas formas no le disgustaba. Ambos lamentaron no saber cómo respirar durante el beso. De otra manera, habrían podido continuar.

Tampoco ninguno de los dos sabía qué esperar luego que el beso acabara.

–¡Nathaniel! –exclamó una voz chillona desde detrás del escondite–. ¡Entra ya, tenemos que ir a cenar!

–Y ahora me piro –dijo Castiel, volviendo a su tono de voz normal. El chico rubio aún no sabía cómo reaccionar–. Hasta luego, Nath.

–Adiós... –logró decir poco después. De todas formas, para ese momento el pelinegro había desaparecido entre las sombras de los árboles y la oscuridad del atardecer–. ¡Ya voy, Amber!

Y así fue cómo Nathaniel y Castiel compartieron su primer beso.


End file.
